


get naked (i got a plan)

by heavydiirtysoul



Series: Jacking off on tour really isn't that easy, okay? [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunk Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, have fun y'all!!, joshler - Freeform, okay they're getting caught lmao, this was a prompt but it fit so well with the series... i just had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: Meeting fans after shows is great and everything, but sometimes you just need some private time with your boyfriend first.





	

Tyler actually skipped off of the stage, and Josh couldn't remember the last time he felt as giddishly warm as when he watched his best friend be this happy. 

They'd usually smooch each other quickly in a dark corner somewhere before seperating for quick showers – they liked to not be sweaty and smelly when meeting fans, but today, there was no way in hell he'd let another minute go by without his hands on Tyler's body.

The kiss was short but passionate, and when they parted, they were still out of breath. 

„Wanna feel you close“, Josh muttered into Tyler's neck, lips tracing sloppy, wet patterns down his skin, and Tyler shivered underneath the touch.

„But..“

„No but, Ty, _not today_.“

They both giggled quietly upon the song reference, but then Josh was back to mouthing at Tyler's collarbone, licking up the salty taste, and Tyler was already sold.

„Fine“, he breathed, taking his best friend's hand to pull him down the hallway and straight into their trailer – stumbling, tripping, giggling, and they only realized the error in their thinking when they found themselves standing in front of the cramped bunks.

„Uh...“

„Right. Um, we can make this work, no?“

Tyler just shrugged, unsure if they could actually both fit in there well enough to do... well.

Meanwhile, Josh had started to frantically throw clothes and various phone chargers out of his bunk, letting the blanket follow, only leaving the pillow, eyeing his work sceptically.

„Has to do.“

His hands were back to Tyler's waist, pulling his lover close, already tugging on the hem of his jeans.

If Tyler had had any doubts before, they didn't matter to him anymore. He pushed Josh back so he came to sit on the bed, climbing into his lap, and even though he hit his head against the upper bunk, that didn't stop him from locking their lips again in a heated kiss.

„Want you so much“, he whimpered, already half hard in his pants, Josh's hands all over him, and he couldn't care less if the bunk was small and impractical, all he could think about was Josh and how he'd finally...

„Is this okay for you?“

The question was quiet, but Tyler stopped to give Josh a surprised look.

„Yeah. Fuck, Josh, I've been waiting for this for weeks. I ain't gonna wait any longer.“

„Good. Good, right, I just wondered...“

„Stop wondering and relax. I want this. Do you?“

„Yeah. More than anything.“

Tyler's lips found their way back to Josh's, kissing him softly, and he couldn't help the smile. God, how he loved this man, he briefly thought, hands grabbing a fistful of his lover's hair to pull his head back, planting wet kisses to his throat.

They'd somehow managed to properly climb into the bunk, Tyler on top of Josh, hands exploring every inch of Josh's chest, gazes locked, and he couldn't believe his luck for a second. 

„You're so beautiful“, he whispered, voice already coarse and glazed with lust as he started to slowly roll his hips against Josh's lap, and the other whimpered beneath him.

„And so willing. So desperate for my hands, mh?“

Josh whined and shifted beneath him, hips bucking up to get any kind of friction, and even through both of their pants Tyler could feel his already rock hard dick pressing against the restraints of the leggings he was still wearing.

„Let's get you out of this, shall we?“

They took a good two minutes to somehow get rid of their clothes in the refined space, but they were filled with chuckling and hushed curses and bumbing their heads and limbs against the walls and neither of them really cared anymore at this point.

„God, _finally_ ,“ Tyler breathed as he let his briefs fall to the floor carelessly, lips on Josh's chest, tongue sliding along toned muscles and trembling skin, and he shuffled back, nibbling tiny lovebites on sweaty warmth on his way down.

Josh was already a mess, quivering and whimpering with lust, and when Tyler finally pressed a kiss on the head of his cock, he couldn't help but buck his hips up involuntarily, only held back by Tyler's hand on his stomach as the other took him in his mouth.

„Fffuck“, he moaned, eyes screwed shut as his head fell back on the pillow, drowning his mind in the sensation of Tyler's tongue licking up his length, and Josh's fists were clenching in the sheets hard enough to let his knuckles go white.

He could already feel the familiar heat in his stomach, and he let one of his hands scratch along Tyler's neck, completely caught in the moment, sweat forming on his forehead, hair sticking messily to it, breath stuck in his throat as he withered away underneath Tyler's lips.

Tyler was sure he could come simply by listening to Josh moan and whine the sweetest melodies as he kept a steady rythm with his mouth and hand, feeling his cock twitch against his stomach as he worked his boyfriend thoroughly, and the gibberish leaving Josh's mouth was proof enough that he was doing quite the good job. 

He let his lips plop off of Josh's dick only to suck on his own fingers for a few moments, slicking them up enough before slowly dipping back down, sinking his mouth onto Josh again in synch with his index finger slowly burying into heated tightness.

„Oh, oh, fuck, wait, wait a second“, Josh whined and Tyler stopped moving completely, a scared gaze filled with concern shooting up to meet Josh's eyes – but they were still closed shut, nose crinkled, and Tyler couldn't tell if it was passion or pain or –

„Okay, okay, move. I – move.“

Tyler didn't need a second invitation, letting his finger slowly push into Josh, curling it up ever so slightly, and the shiver rolling through Josh's body was one of pure lust.

„Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fffuck!“

„So eloquent“, Tyler remarked as he let his finger curl up again, further this time, and he knew he'd found the spot the second Josh's moan ripped through the air, louder this time and so, so filthy, and Tyler shuddered with pure bliss. 

He kept pumping his fist around Josh's dick in a steady rhythm, accompanied by sloppy kisses to the head every now and then, slowly working in a second finger, and Josh was pushing back now, sinking Tyler's fingers into him to the knuckles, and he was constantly whimpering out a stream of profanities that made Tyler go red with how dirty they were.

„Fuck --, yeah, more, jus' fuck me already, wanna feel you inside o' me, fuckin' me raw.. Fuck, Tyler, you're so good, so fucking good – please, please? M – mmmore, please!“

Tyler happily obeyed, scissoring his fingers and letting them hit that sweet spot, and Josh momentarily lost his ability to form coherent words, a babbling mess of quivering whimpers.

„Ju – jus' fuck me, Ty, pl – pleaseee...“

He wouldn't've guessed that Josh was this vocal, but the coarse moans and broken cries were fuelling him even more, and he pushed himself up on one arm to crawl closer to Josh, biting down on the other's collarbone as he used his other hand to align himself, quick gaze to meet Josh's eyes.

„Okay?“

„Okay,“, Josh breathed, propping his legs up to intertwine around Tyler's waist, and he pulled him close, Tyler sinking down slowly, and it felt like the air was punched out of their lungs.

„G – god“, Josh sobbed, voice cracking as he adjusted to the feeling of being so filled up, and it was a mind-numbing sensation somewhere between painful and absolutely fucking perfect, and he whimpered small sobs against Tyler's throat.

„Give – give me a moment“, he whispered, and Tyler was completely still, only his lips quivering tiny kisses to Josh's neck. He could feel Josh clench around him, and he huffed out a choked sigh – the feeling was too much, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to delay his own climax for much longer.

„Okay“, Josh finally said, breathless and hoarse, and Tyler slowly let his hips roll against Josh's.

The sensation was so entirely new, absolutely indescribable – there weren't any words in his mind, even if he had had the intention to find any in the first place. Josh was pure radiating heat and tight muscles and shivering sobs and Tyler started to thrust, slowly at first, but he soon picked up his speed, their bodies meeting with force, and Josh moaned into every single movement.

His muscles were already trembling with the strain of the constant effort, and the heat rolling through his veins and setting his body on fire was both familiar and excitingly strange.

„ --'m close“, he got out, and Josh pushed his hips up to meet Tyler's in a forceful thrust, and in the blink of an eye, Tyler was crying out, his orgasm washing over him like an ocean raining down.

He struggled to keep his weight supported on his arms, muscles aching, and he collapsed against Josh, body shaken by the waves of pleasure vibrating through it, and his mind had gone completely blank as he gasped for air.

Even through the haze of the aftermath, he was thoughtful enough to let his hand close around Josh's dick again, pumping a quick few strokes while thrusting sloppily, teeth clenched as he ignored his own overstimulation, and Josh fell apart only seconds later.

It was beautiful to see, the way Josh's body crumbled and shuddered as he came violently, head thrown back into the pillow as he cried out Tyler's name, skin glistening with sweat, cum spurted in thick lines on his stomach, and Tyler couldn't help the urge to lick it up, tongue flat against Josh's tummy as he tasted him thoroughly.

He was humming sweet nothings into Josh's still heaving chest as they heard a tiny noise outside of the trailer, and both of them immediately realized that they were about to be busted.

„Fuck, fuck, fuck!“, Tyler muttered frantically, torn from the hazy warmth of their afterplay with force, struggling to get out of the bunk, hitting his head again while crawling out of the heat of the refined space, and the moment his foot touched the carpeted floor, the door opened.

„Guys, I need you to -“

Mark stopped dead in his tracks, mouth agape as his brain had trouble to process what his eyes were clearly seeing – Tyler, naked, Josh, naked, cum on their bodies, faces red, hair sticky, and the air smelled like...

„Shit, are you guys _serious_?! I'm never going to be able to unsee this again. Fuck you. Both of you.“

The door was thrown shut with force, causing the hinges to creak pitifully, and both Tyler and Josh were frozen in place.

„Um... oops?“

„You tell me“, Josh puffed his cheeks, face crimson red with embarassment, hands clenched tight in his crotch in a useless effort to cover himself, and both of them had nothing else to say afterwards, getting dressed with guilty faces and red ears.

„We're going to have to say sorry,“ Tyler finally said as they sat in silence at the table in the trailer, both of them with a cup of steaming coffee placed before them, and Josh nodded.

„Probably not the worst idea we had tonight. But also not the best, because honestly, that was... you know. Fucking amazing.“

Tyler agreed wholeheartedly, leaning over to press a kiss to Josh's lips.

„But next time we should really make sure the door is locked.“

„Another not so bad idea,“, Josh mumbled and took a tiny sip from his coffee.

„Why do we only ever have the good ideas after we've already messed up?“

„Fate, I guess“, Tyler shrugged and followed Josh's example, sipping on his coffee thoughtfully.

It might not have been the best ending to the night, but Tyler still couldn't bring himself to even just regret a second of it – and neither could Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me @badkittyjosh on tumblr!! or just yell at me abt the boys either way i'll be one happy human bean
> 
> comments are also always appreciated!


End file.
